Someone Like Me
by luckykitten70
Summary: "He held Ren close, his lips grazing the top of her head. So much had happened in the last few days that Ren couldn't even process it all. But in Ame's arm, she felt safe. Like she could face anything life threw at her. She looked up at Ame and smiled, hugging him tighter."
1. Chapter 1

Ren sprinted through the forest, savoring the dull ache in her muscles. Legs barely touching the ground, she felt as though she were flying. Her silver coat caught the sunlight and glistened. She inhaled deeply, smelling the moist earth and catching the scent of rabbits and birds. She noticed the faint scent of an animal she didn't recognize. Ignoring the strange scent, she continued to run deeper and deeper into the heart of the massive forest.

Ren's mind flashed back to the crowded city and university she had left behind. For the entirety of the nineteen years she had lived, Ren had tried to blend in with humans and pretend to be like everyone else. She always had pushed her true nature aside and denied herself the joy of embracing her other half, her wolf half. But she really never had another choice, had she? After her father left fifteen years ago, Ren's heartbroken mother had always needed her support. Her mother had not changed into a wolf once since Ren's father, a regular human, had been gone. Surely her mother would understand why she had left. The call of the wild was so strong, so seductive, Ren couldn't resist it any longer. Last night, before she had slipped out of their apartment, Ren had left a note on the table that simply read_ Left for forest_. Her mother had to understand.

Ren snapped back to reality, the nature around her contrasting sharply with the city in her memories. The crunch of fragrant leaves under her feet, the clean, crisp air, the towering trees-there was not a single place she would rather be. Ren abruptly came to a stop, freezing midstride. The strange scent she had noticed earlier seemed to now surround her. Although she did not know what creature the scent belonged to, she did know that it was nearby. She felt a presence behind her, and whipped around, fangs bared in snarl. Ren was staring into the face of another wolf. Heart trashing in her chest like a caged animal, Ren backed away, mind numb with shock. The other wolf took another step forward, both aggression and curiosity flashing in its eyes. Unaware of the dip in the ground behind her, Ren backed up even further. Before she could catch herself, she was tumbling backwards. Her head suddenly exploded in pain as it slammed into a rock. Her vision went from red to black and she felt herself slip back into her human form. She thought she heard paws pounding towards her before the world faded away into nothingness.

* * *

Ren's eyes fluttered open. Her head was throbbing. Soft fabric lay beneath her. Ren sat straight up, frantically trying to figure out where she was.

"Easy, easy. It's okay, you're safe," a gruff voice said behind her. Ren turned around, head protesting with waves of pain. She realized that she was in a house, sitting on a couch. A tall man stood before her. He had a rugged appearance with stubble lining his face and lean muscles visible beneath his shirt. He possessed a fierce, wild manner, but his eyes were tender with concern. The man stared at her as though he wasn't convinced she was real. For some reason, Ren felt like she could trust him.

"What happened?" Ren asked weakly.

"You hit your head. Hard," he replied. The events came flooding back to Ren. Leaving home. Running through the forest. The other wolf.

"There was another wolf-I mean, um…" she stammered. Did he already know her secret? Had she said too much? The man flashed a sly smile, and it was obvious to Ren that he knew something that she didn't. Without warning, her body went rigid as a familiarly mysterious scent registered in her mind. The same scent as the wolf from the forest. Could he truly be like her? The man studied her closely. In that instant, Ren made the decision to bluntly ask the man a question she'd never used before.

"Are, are you like me?" she blurted. The man was taken aback, Ren could see that. Nonetheless, he lowered his head, chin touching his chest. When he raised his head again, a wolf with blue-black ears was staring calmly back at her. A rush of joy and pure exhilaration pulsed through Ren. She shot up and wrapped the man in a tight hug, sobbing uncontrollably. He put his arms around her too, unsure of where to put his hands and feeling quite awkward. Ren's face burned crimson as she released him, mortified of what she had just done. She wiped the remaining tears off of her face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," she said.

"Don't be sorry," he simply replied.

"I never knew there were others like me."

"Neither did I."

"There are so many things I want to ask you, so many things I want to do with you! I, I can't believe that I've found you!"

"There will be plenty of time for all of that, I promise. But let's not forget that you are mortally injured," he chuckled, a smile dancing on his lips.

"Oh yeah. I sorta forgot about that," she conceded, as the pain came rushing back, the adrenaline fading away. She lay back down on the couch, feeling utterly drained of energy yet perfectly content and safe. Sleepiness came to her the way a wolf hunts its prey-patiently at first and then closing in on the animal with incredible speed.

"Stay with me, please," she muttered before shutting her eyes.

"I wouldn't even think about leaving," he said gently.


	2. Chapter 2

Ren awoke early the next morning, rays of warm sunlight filtering in through the windows. She stood up and stretched, the throbbing pain completely gone. Gingerly touching the back of her head, Ren noted that the area was very tender. Well, it could have been worse, she thought.

"Oh! Hello!" a kind-looking woman exclaimed, a genuinely happy smile lighting her face. She had faint wrinkles around her eyes that only added to her charm. The man from yesterday stood by the woman's side.

"This is my mother, Hana. Hana, this is…" the man began.

"Ren. It's very nice to meet you," Ren answered, realizing that she hadn't learned the man's name yet, either. "And your name is…?" she asked looking in the man's direction.

"Ame," he said.

"Ame," Ren repeated, trying to hide a shy smile.

"Ame told me how he found you and brought you here. You had quite a fall. I'm so glad that you weren't hurt any worse," Hana said cheerfully. "I never realized that there were other wolf people in Japan."

"Are you a wolf too?" Ren asked. Hana chuckled softly.

"No, no. But my husband was. And my two children are."

"You have another child? Another wolf?!"

"She chose to live as a human," Ame grumbled, clearly not wanting to talk about his sister any further. "Ren, do you know of any other wolf people?"

"Just my mother. But she refuses to acknowledge her wolf side," Ren said.

"Oh," Ame said, disappointment evident in his voice.

"Do you need to go back to your mother? You're welcome to stay with us as long as you'd like, Ren," Hana generously offered.

"No, my mother understands that I'm not coming back for a while," Ren said, trying hard to convince herself that her mother understood why she had to leave. "I appreciate your generosity, I really do. But I left home because I need to be in the forest. I've never needed anything more in my life."

"I understand. Ame lives in the forest. He visits several times a month. But he always knows that this house is open and he comes whenever he likes. The same goes for you too, Ren." Hana said, looking at Ren lovingly. "Any friend of my children is a friend of mine, too."

"Thank you," Ren said, truly meaning it.

"I need to get back to the forest. I've left it for too long," Ame said.

"Of course you do, baby," Hana said. "Ren, I do have to thank you. This is the first time Ame has stayed the night at the house in years." Ame studied the floor, clearly embarrassed. Ren smiled, unsure of what to say. Hana wrapped Ame in tight hug, kissing his cheek.

"Two hugs in a matter of hours. I'm becoming soft," Ame laughed, returning his mother's embrace. "Well, I'm off. I'll, I'll, um, see you later Ren."

"I want to come with you," Ren said, the determination in her voice surprising even herself. Ame eyes widened in surprise, his expression quickly changing into one of elation.

"Really?! I mean, I wanted you to come, but I didn't know how to ask, or if you were even feeling up to it," Ame said, sounding like an excited boy for a moment.

"Then it's settled," Ren replied, anticipation building up inside her.

"Please visit soon," Hana said.

"We will," Ame replied. And with that, the pair walked out the front door, effortlessly shifting into wolves. Smells and sounds rushed towards Ren in pleasurable waves. Together, they raced into the thick forest, eager for whatever lay ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

The forest was serene and pure, untouched by man. Ren ran next to Ame as he easily weaved his way around trees and rocks. Despite the fact that he was much larger than her, Ren easily kept up. She loved running and had never felt so free before. She took in every smell, sound, and sight hungerly. Ame stopped to show her newly born bear cubs, remarkable trees, and crystal clear pools of water. He moved silently, like a ghost, his presence never detected by any other creature in the forest. Ame seemed to know every secret the forest held, and Ren tried to learn quickly.

Hours had passed, but neither of them seemed to care. They paused in a large clearing adorned with vibrant wildflowers, overwhelmed by the strong scent of rabbit. Ren followed the scent until she reached a burrow almost hidden beneath the flowers. With a flurry of movement, Ren rushed the rabbit out of its home. Desperate to flee the silver wolf behind it, the rabbit bounded forward, unaware of Ame waiting patiently on the other side. In one fluid motion, Ame snatched the rabbit out of midair, killing it with a single bite.

Ren strided towards Ame, sinking her fangs into the rabbit that lay limply from his jaws. Ame's yellow eyes twinkled with mischief. Growling fiercely, he jerked his head from side to side, pulling backwards as he did so. Ren yelped but hung on, her jaws clamped firmly. Letting loose an equally fearsome growl, she suddenly released her grip on the rabbit. The abrupt shift in balance sent Ame toppling backwards. Ren laughed so hard she could barely breathe. Ame pounced on top of her, pinning her down. They rolled around in the flowers, playfully nipping each other. Breathing hard, they both fell back on the ground, howling with laughter.

* * *

Stomachs satisfied, the wolves walked through the meadow and back into the forest.

"There's one last place I'd like to take you today," Ame said. Ren nodded eagerly. Picking up their speed, they darted past trees that seemed to be as old as the land itself. The rocks around them began to increase in size, and soon, Ren was staring up at towering mountain.

"Are you up to climbing it?" Ame asked.

"Absolutely," Ren answered confidently, despite the fact that she was utterly exhausted. He flashed a toothy grin before gracefully leaping up the first boulder, waiting for her on top. _He makes it look so easy_, Ren thought. She took a few steps back and then dashed towards the rock as fast as her legs could take her. Taking a huge jump, her claws managed to scrape the top of the boulder, but it was too slippery. She slid back down to the ground, growling in frustration. Ame stifled a laugh, snickering instead. Ren shot him a dirty look and snarled viciously. This made Ame chuckle even more. Exasperated, Ren bounded forward, neatly landing besides Ame.

"Ah, so you work best when angry," Ame teased.

"Shut up," Ren said, trying not to smile. They continued to leap from boulder to boulder until the rocks gave way to a narrow winding path. Every muscle in Ren's body was on fire, but she pushed the aches aside and lagged behind Ame, who apparently had an endless reserve of energy. The sun slipped lower and lower in the sky.

They finally reached the top of the mountain. She took deep gasps of the crisp mountain air as her heartbeat slowed to a more steady rhythm. Ame gazed at her with an emotion she couldn't quite place. Was it pride? Joy? She couldn't be sure.

"Look," Ame said, motioning to the edge of the mountain. Ren carefully placed one paw in front of the other as she approached it. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she had always been terrified of heights. She peered over the edge. The view was magnificent. She could see a breathtaking lake that twinkled in the dying sunlight and reflected the pinks and oranges painted in the sky. Tall, thick green trees surrounded the lake and an eagle soared overhead. When she looked in the other direction, Ren could make out the farms and houses that bordered the forest.

"Wow," she breathed. "I feel like I'm sitting in the clouds." Her fear melted away and she stepped forward and howled passionately, the sound echoing through the forest. Ame joined her, his howl deeper, more drawn out. Together they created an eerie harmony, their howls becoming one and then separating again. Minutes passed and their song faded away as their howls came to a stop. Ren felt connected to Ame in a way she had never experienced with anyone else before. The pair quickly made their way back down the mountain.

* * *

Ame led Ren towards one of the biggest trees in the forest, the last of daylight fading away and night falling on the forest. He explained that this tree was the heart of the forest, and that his late sensei's spirit resided here. Ren accepted every word he said without question. The roots of the tree were so massive that they created caves and earthy chambers beneath them. Ame and Ren slipped beneath several roots into a cozy den. Ren had never felt this type of complete and total fatigue before, but she embraced it happily. Curling up together, each wolf acted as a blanket for the other.

"Thank you for giving me the best day of my life," Ren said, holding back a yawn.

"No, thank _you_," Ame said. Ren giggled.

"Good night, Ame."

"Good night, Ren."

Each of them fell asleep quickly, never before feeling as happy as they did at that moment.


	4. Chapter 4

The following days fell into a similar pattern. Ame and Ren would get up at dawn and run through the forest, checking that everything was peaceful. Sometimes they would settle disputes between angry animals, while other times they would help a lost cub or fawn find its way back to their families. Ren absorbed an enormous amount of new information about the forest and about being a wolf. Her climbing, running, and hunting skills improved immensely.

"Yes, we are wolves," Ame had said, "but we are also people. And that balance between the two is what makes us different." Ren thought that Ame was wise beyond his years.

After making their rounds, they would hunt together, the chase just as exciting as the kill. Ren loved being with Ame in the forest, and she suspected that he enjoyed being with her as well. Wolves were pack animals; they craved the company of one another. Likewise, Ame and Ren were in better spirits together than they had been alone.

Some days, Ame would take her to hidden parts of the forest that she would have never found herself. He showed her sprawling caves and bustling ant hills, each spectacle unique in its own way. They howled together whenever they felt the urge to do so, and wrestled and teased each other constantly, bursting into laughter afterwards. Ren hardly worried about her mother anymore; she felt like she was really living for the first time.

At night they would curl up against one another in their den, or lay beneath the stars, hypnotized by the twinkling pinpoints of light. They would stay up talking for hours, sometimes discussing important subjects while other times just relishing the other's company.

"Have you ever felt lonely before?" Ren had asked.

"Honestly, before I met you, I was always lonely. I mean, guarding this forest gives me purpose and comfort, but I always wished there was someone else I could share it with," he had answered, his amber eyes staring intensely into her pale grey ones. "What about you?"

"Until I met you that day, I had felt like there was nobody else in the world who understood what I had to hide from the rest of the world," she had replied. "You make me feel complete." Ame gazed at her longingly, and Ren had thought for an instant that if they were human at that moment, Ame would have leaned in close and kissed her. Ren had savored that thought, enjoying it deeply. But she had shaken it off quickly. _What am I thinking? _she had thought. _I've finally found a true friend, and I'm not going to risk ruining that_.

* * *

After spending two consecutive weeks together in the forest, Ame suggested that they go visit Hana. Ren had agreed instantly, fondly remembering Hana's warm smile and loving eyes. They made their way through the forest slowly, making sure everything was in order before they left. As they walked, Ren picked up a strong scent, reminding her of the day she had first detected Ame's scent. It was fresh, meaning that the creature it belonged to had been here recently. She couldn't quite place the smell-but for some reason she thought that she knew what is was. She felt like she was missing a memory, and that disturbed her greatly.

"Do you smell that?" Ren asked.

"Yeah. And it's fresh," Ame said.

"I know this sounds ridiculous, but it almost smells like another wolf," she said.

"I was thinking the same thing. Let's sniff around, see if we can find anything," he answered.

"Howl if you do," Ren added. Ame nodded.

They split up, Ren going one direction and Ame going the other. She carefully looked behind bushes and trees, unsuccessfully trying to ease her nerves. Every little sound caused her to jump, the fur on the back of her neck standing straight up. Ren drew in large puffs of air, desperately trying to follow the unknown smell. Despite her best efforts, the scent ran cold, seeming to disappear entirely. _How is that even possible? _Her thought was interrupted by a howl splitting the air. _Ame_, she thought, streaking towards him.

* * *

Ren found Ame hunched over a patch of thick mud, deep in thought.

"What did you find?" Ren asked tentatively.

"Footprints," Ame grunted. "Have a look." She padded closer and examined the mud, seeing what appeared to be an imprinted set of human footprints. Whoever had left them had been barefoot.

"Did you find anything else?" she said.

"No, just this. The scent seemed to just vanish," Ame said.

"Yeah, exactly. I had the same problem and I didn't see anything at all. What do you think we should do?"

"Well, whoever was in the forest is long gone. Maybe Hana saw something that could help us. Are you still okay with paying her a visit?"

"Yes, of course."

They continued towards the edge of the forest, both wolves on edge and hyper-aware of their surroundings. Ame smelled the citrusy scent of fear emanating from Ren and noticed that she was deeply shaken.

"Are you alright?" he asked as they approached the last of the trees before Hana's property.

"I'm fine," she answered lamely.

Leaving the dense forest, Ren changed back into her human form behind a large bush, the warmth of her fur rapidly fading away. She gratefully pulled on the simple lavender sundress Hana had hidden specifically for moments like these. She stepped out to see that Ame had done the same. His face beamed as he looked her over, taking in her long silver hair, slender build, and playful grin. Ren thought that Ame looked strikingly attractive in his plain white shirt, pale skin contrasting sharply with his blue-black hair. They stood staring at each other for a few moments before Ren looked down, feeling her face deepen in color.

"Ready?"Ame asked. He reached his hand out, inviting her to take it.

"Yes," Ren replied, slipping her hand into his. Fingers entwined, they strolled up to Hana's front door, pushing the troubling scent aside.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ame! Ren!" Hana exclaimed, ushering them into the house. She pulled Ame and Ren into a tight embrace.

"Mom...can't...breathe," Ame jokingly choked. Hana squeezed them even tighter.

"It's so good to see you two! And it's even better seeing you _together_," Hana said with a knowing smile, releasing Ame and Ren.

"It's great to see you too," Ren said, blushing.

"Actually, you chose the perfect day to visit. Yuki and Souhei are coming over this evening, and staying with me for a week!" Hana said.

"I don't think we're going to stay that late today," Ame said curtly, his thoughts unreadable.

"Could we please?" Ren begged. "I'd love to meet another wolf."

"Come on Ame. It'll be so much fun to have everyone under one roof tonight," Hana added.

Ame grumbled to himself but huffed, "Fine."

"Great! Now why don't you both help me prepare dinner?" Hana said, her question sounding more like an order. Ren shot Ame a curious glance before following Hana into the kitchen. _It seems like whenever his sister is brought up, his mood darkens, _Ren thought.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. I just need some air," Ame called over his shoulder as he ran out the door.

"Be back soon!" Hana yelled back, handing Ren an apron. They began to wash and chop vegetables to use for making chicken skewers. Ren anxiously waited for Ame to return, hoping he'd be back soon.

* * *

An hour passed before Ame finally returned, much to Ren's relief. He walked into the kitchen with a colorful pheasant in his hand. A few feathers clung to his disheveled hair. His expression was one of satisfaction, and he was no longer sullen. Without a word, he seamlessly began helping Ren and Hana prepare the large dinner meal.

Working together, they finished making the food and cleaned up in half the time it usually took. They sat together and chitchatted, Yuki and Souhei due to arrive any minute.

"Have you seen any strangers around the area in the last few days, Hana-san?" Ren asked.

Hana thought for a moment before saying, "No, not that I've noticed. Why do you ask?"

"On our way here this morning, we both thought we smelled another wolf," Ame explained. "Then I found footprints. Human footprints." Ren nodded in agreement.

"That's strange. It sounds as if there's someone else there. Maybe another wolf spirit…," Hana offered.

"But that's gotta be impossible!" Ren said.

"Well, I found you, didn't I?" Ame said. "Who's to say there aren't other wolf spirits out there?" Their conversation was interrupted by knocks on the door.

Hana moved towards the door, Ame and Ren not far behind.

"Hello, hello!" Hana called as she opened the door. She wrapped the two figures that stood there in a hug just as tight as the one she had given Ren and Ame earlier. Ame stepped forward and greeted the guests as well. Ren hung back, feeling like a stranger invading their privacy.

"Ren! What are you doing back there?" Ame said as he walked towards her. He extended his hand towards her, and she took it, just like they had done before. "Yuki, Souhei, this is Ren," he announced proudly, pulling her towards them.

"She's a wolf too!" Hana exclaimed.

"Wow! Really? It's so great to meet you!" Yuki said. Ren finally got a good look at the visitors as she stepped closer. Yuki was very beautiful; she had hair that looked like dark chocolate and big brown eyes.

"And I'm Souhei," the other man said, his spiky hair erratically sticking up in some places. Yuki and Souhei looked like they were deeply in love with one another.

"It's nice to meet you both," Ren replied, shaking each of their hands. The aromas from the the food they had made were tantalizing.

"Let's eat!" Hana said enthusiastically.

* * *

Dinner was delicious, and everyone ate happily. Laughter and conversation filled the house. However, the tension between Ame and Yuki was so thick, it was almost palpable. The siblings did not make eye contact once.

"We have some exciting news!" Yuki said.

"We're getting married!" Souhei finished.

"That's so wonderful!" Hana exclaimed.

"Congratu-," Ren began, but she was cut off by a loud howl. She remembered that howl, remembered its sound and its emotion. But where did she remember it from?

"That must be the wolf we smelled earlier!" Ame said, getting up quickly. But Ren was already racing through the front door, scanning the night for movement. She felt drawn to that howl, felt its power pulling her close like a magnet. Unconsciously shifting back into a wolf, she moved further away from the house and deeper into the woods. She was sprinting now, her paws pounding hard on the ground. The moon loomed above, illuminating the forest around her. Trees whipped past her as she continued to run, unsure of where she was headed.

_AAHWOOOOOO_. The howl rose into the air again, igniting all of Ren's senses, and she sprinted faster, driven purely by instinct. Ame called out to her, but she couldn't hear him. All she could hear was that howl. Time seemed to have stopped entirely.

Suddenly, the wind was knocked out of her. A large animal was on top of her. Ren snarled defensively, her fur bristling to double her size. Then the scent registered in Ren's mind.

It was the other wolf.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ren?" The wolf said in a familiar voice. A voice that Ren had grown up with.

"M-Mom?" Ren stammered. It had been so long since her mother had changed into a wolf, Ren didn't even recognize her. Her mother's fur was jet black in color and her eyes were familiar pools of orange.

"Oh, Ren! Thank goodness you're here. I need to tell you something imp-," Her mother began. Ame's intimidating growls drowned out the rest of her sentence. Ren was still pinned underneath her mother's paws. Ame's muscles tensed as he coiled his body backwards, moments away from attacking.

"Ame! It's okay! This is my mom!" Ren yelled, rolling out from underneath her mother. She forced her fur to lay flat against her body. Ame took a long look at the black wolf, his body relaxing only slightly. Her mother remained quiet, nervously staring back at Ame.

"What are you doing here?" Ren asked.

"I've found more wolves! An entire pack of them!" her mother exclaimed. "It looks like you have, too," she said, motioning towards Ame.

Ren's mouth fell open, too shocked to speak. Ame looked equally surprised.

"They came to our house! They said that they smelled my wolf scent, that they were like me. I let them in, and we talked for hours. I followed them to a forest far from here. I met eight wolves in all! And for the first time in years, I changed into a wolf myself. We hunted together as a pack, and it was the best experience of my life! I needed to tell you, and it wasn't hard to follow your scent here. I told them I would bring you back with me. They want to meet you," she continued eagerly.

Ren's head was spinning. There was so much information to take in. Hana's voice faintly rose into the air as she called for Ame and Ren.

"Hana is worried. Let's go back to the house," Ame said quietly, regaining his composure. "We can discuss this there."

* * *

All six people sat close on Hana's couches. Ren, her mother, and Ame had all changed back into people. Ren's mother had borrowed a t-shirt and shorts from Hana. After the initial shock of finding Ren's mother had passed, everyone was enjoying her lively company. The woman was exuberant and full of life.

_This woman in front of me is so different from the mother I've always known, _Ren thought. _Is she happier without me? She always said I reminded her of my father._ Her mother talked and talked, and Ren inwardly groaned. It wasn't that Ren disliked her mother. In fact, she was happy to see her again. But she felt threatened by her mother's sudden appearance, by her talk of taking Ren away. Ren had always dreamed of being part of a pack, but she had already found her own pack, hadn't she? And she definitely didn't want to leave Ame.

"I need to leave in the morning," Ren's mother said. "And I want you to come with me, Ren."

"No!" Ame blurted before blushing and lowering his head. Yuki, Souhei, and Hana fell silent, and the lively atmosphere disappeared.

"Mom, I'm not just going to leave. I'm really happy here," Ren said.

"Ren, you need to come with. Meeting other wolves will be good for you," her mother replied. "What if your boyfriend comes with us? Then would you go?"

Ren felt her face flush red, but she considered the idea. All she really wanted was the freedom to be a wolf, and to be with Ame. If Ame was willing to go with her, then why not come with her mother?

"Ame, would you come with us?" Ren asked softly.

Ame looked conflicted, his eyebrows furrowing together. "Ren, I would come with you in a heartbeat. But, the only thing holding me back is the forest. It's my responsibility to protect it, and I can't just abandon it."

Ren understood, but still, she was disappointed. "Then I'm not going."

"Ren," her mother said, eyes pleading imploringly. "I know I haven't been the best mother. I never helped you with being a wolf, and I know you suffered because of that. But this is my chance to make it up to you, to help you face the part of us that I ignored for so long. Just give me a chance Ren, _please_."

How could she argue with that? Yes, her mother had made mistakes, but Ren had always known that she was loved. She'd have to be heartless to not give her mother a chance.

"Alright, fine," Ren said bittersweetly. Another shot at a relationship with her mother, but at the cost of leaving Ame. Ame's eyes were downcast, but his face remained stoic. _Can't I always come back? _Ren wondered.

* * *

Hana, Yuki, Souhei, and Ame remained in the room. Ren and her mother had gone to bed, a long journey ahead of them. Ame sat silently, his eyes distant, his expression solemn.

"Hey, Ame," Yuki said gently.

Ame looked up. "Yeah?"

"Well, me and Souhei are spending the week here, right?"

"Yeah?"

"So we were thinking that you should go with Ren."

"And leave the forest unwatched?"

"No. I'll watch it for you this week."

"But you haven't changed into a wolf since-"

"Since that fight we had years ago. Yeah, I know."

"But you and Souhei are getting married and I don't want to take you away from him and-"

"Ame, stop. Everything will be fine."

"Let me get this straight. I'll leave with Ren, and you'll watch the forest _as a wolf_ while I'm gone?"

"Exactly! So, do we have a deal?"

Ame felt uneasy about leaving his forest, but the idea of being away from Ren made him feel even worse. "Yes," he answered, feeling confident in his decision.

"Great!" Yuki smiled. She walked up to Ame and pulled him into a hug. Ame hugged her back, childhood memories rushing forward. Ame remembered the strong bond they had once shared, and the years of tension melted away as they held each other. Tears of happiness streamed down Yuki's face.

"Love you, little brother," Yuki sniffed.

"Love you too," Ame said.

Hana and Souhei joined the hug, and they were all entangled in the cheesy embrace. But Ame did not mind it at all. He was elated, walking on air. Tomorrow he would leave with Ren. _Everything is going to be okay_, he thought.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I'd really appreciate reviews/criticism ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Ren and her mother awoke at dawn; they had a lot of ground to cover before nightfall. Ren got up slowly, trying to draw out the short amount of time she had left. She didn't want to leave, but she felt like it was something she had to do. She was surprised to find Ame in the kitchen, casually sipping coffee from a mug. He smiled broadly when he saw her. _Did he forget I was leaving today?_ she thought.

"What are you doing up so early?" Ren asked Ame.

"Getting ready to leave," he said, his eyes flashing playfully.

"To the forest?"

"No."

"To town?"

"Wrong again."

"Then where? Just tell me!"

Ame chuckled, clearly enjoying Ren's frustration. "I'm coming with you."

Ren fell silent, her mouth dropping open. "B-b-but I thought you had to...I mean you said-,"

"Shhhhhh," Ame said, jokingly pressing his fingers against her lips. Ren swatted him away, growling.

"Are you being serious?" Ren asked, regaining her composure.

"Yep," Ame replied.

"What about the forest?"

"Yuki's going to watch it while I'm gone."

"I don't even know what to say!"

"Then don't say anything."

Time seemed to pause as Ame took a long stride forward, closing the space between them. He leaned in close, electricity shooting up Ren's spine. He pulled Ren against his chest, and she melted into him. His fingers tangled in her silver mane as his lips met hers, his kisses feverous, burning with passion. She inhaled deeply, smelling coffee and leaves, his scent enfolding her in warmth. She kissed him back fiercely, like a wolf. Her hands moved urgently up and down his back, his arms, everywhere. Their embrace felt like it lasted longer than forever. Then it was over as quickly as it had began.

They stood facing each other, cheeks flushed, hair wildly disheveled. Ren's brazen confidence faded away and she turned away from Ame and studied the floor. Ame remained motionless, a pleased smile on his lips.

_What just happened? _Ren thought._What happened to just being friends?_ She couldn't deny that she had enjoyed every second of the embrace. She knew deep down that since she had first met Ame, she had been secretly hoping for a moment like this.

Ame's deep laughter cut into her anxious thoughts. He laughed and laughed, waves of sound resonating around her.

"What's so funny?" Ren asked hotly.

"You're incredibly good at kissing," Ame managed to say.

"Why's that funny?" Ren retorted. His comment pleased her, but she didn't let him know that. Ame didn't reply, still doubled over with laughter. Ren shot him a strange look, but soon she was laughing too.

"Ready, Ren?" Ren's mother said as she walked into the kitchen. Ame and Ren stopped laughing, and the mood grew serious. "We need to leave now."

"Ame's coming too," Ren said. Ame took her hand and held it tightly.

"I already told you he could. But don't expect me to feed him," her mother snapped, using a moody tone Ren had grown accustomed to. Her tone brought back many memories- the cruel things her mother had said to her during depressed fits of lunacy, the pain she had wrongly put Ren through, the blame she had placed on Ren to account for her father's desertion. A mountain of resentment towards her mother that had been building for years threatened to topple over, but Ren pushed the negative feelings deep inside. That was what this journey was about. Second-chances. Redemption. New memories to replace the bad ones. She had to face her mother with an open-heart, otherwise, Ren was just wasting her time.

"I can feed myself," Ame said coldly. He had always been a lone wolf. Dealing with her mother and potential others was going to be quite the experience for him. Ren gave his hand a quick squeeze, as if to say, "relax, I'm here."

Ren's mother walked towards the door without another word.

"Should we say goodbye?" Ren wondered.

"Let them sleep," her mother said.

They left the house quietly and stepped outside. Ren welcomed the warm sun on her skin and the smell of moist earth around them. Nature always soothed Ren. They each changed into wolves, their bare skin quickly covered in fur and their bodies invigorated with seemingly endless energy.

"Follow me," Ren's mother said, running into the forest. Ame and Ren sprinted behind her, their steps barely making a sound. Ren glanced at Ame, beyond grateful that he had chosen to come with her. Whatever lay ahead, she knew she could face it with Ame at her side.

As they continued to run through the dense trees, Ren began to doubt some of her earlier thoughts. Was it naive to believe that a trip could change the relationship she had with her mother? Did her mother even deserve Ren's second-chance? Why did Ren continue to put up with her abuse? She tried to shake the thoughts away.

Sensing her discomfort, Ame gave her an encouraging nod. Ren tried to focus on the forest she had grown to love instead, but in the back of her mind, she couldn't silence the nervous questions. Her mother still ran ahead, appearing to not have a care in the world. _Distract yourself! Think about anything else! _Ren screamed to herself. Her mind flashed to their kiss, and she was thankful that wolves couldn't blush. _Mission accomplished_, she chuckled to herself.

They pressed onward, the day still stretching before them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading...Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

The sun was low in the sky when they reached the edge of the forest. The wolves stopped, taking in the city that lay below. Harsh light filtered through the branches. Sirens wailed, sounding like a chorus of screaming banshees. The sound of many conversations blended together into a low hum, vibrating against Ren's eardrums. Scents rolled towards them, coming from every direction. Gasoline. Sweat. Roasting meat. Wet concrete. Rotting garbage. Newspapers. Aftershave.

_Ah yes. The city_, Ren thought. She hadn't missed it one bit.

Ame's muscles were taut with tension, his pupils large inky pools of black. He didn't like being here anymore than Ren did. Ren's mother padded behind a large bush, and emerged several moments later as a fully dressed woman.

"Follow me," Ren's mother said as she began to slink out of the forest. Ren and Ame exchanged incredulous looks.

"We didn't bring any clothes," Ren said.

"Well, I left my clothes here a while ago," she replied. "Just follow me as you are."

"We're going into the _city_ as _wolves_?" Ren asked. Ame's fur bristled at the thought.

"It's already getting dark. My apartment is only a few blocks away from here. Just pretend you're my dogs."

"Yeah right," Ame muttered.

Her mother glared at Ame, her expression softening as she turned to look at Ren. "Just trust me, okay?"

Ren hated those words, hated the position her mother was so good at cornering her into. _Just trust me_, Ren thought sarcastically. Why should she trust her? This whole trip was about building trust; her mother was now assuming that the trust was already there.

_Stop, _she thought. _You're just being oversensitive_. But Ren was stubborn, and she always trusted her intuition. Right now, her gut was telling her that this was a bad idea. Actually, she was starting to think that agreeing to come with her mother in the first place was a bad idea.

"No," Ren said.

Her mother faltered for a moment, her eyes shifting nervously from side to side. "You _need _to come with me," she said. "Here, you take my coat and you take my sweater. I have more clothes at my apartment, but these will be fine for the walk there."

Her mother's sudden anxiety and the strange conviction in her voice disturbed Ren. Ame shifted uncomfortably from paw to paw, but remained standing next to Ren. His presence did little to ease the butterflies in her stomach. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"No," Ren repeated.

Her mothered opened her mouth as if to argue, then closed it again. "You know what? Just wait here. I'll, er, be right back." She quickly walked away, not waiting for a response.

Ame turned to Ren. "That was odd," he said.

"Yeah, it was."

"You okay?"

Ren paused, deep in thought. She ignored Ame's question. "We need to leave."

"What?!"

"We need to go back."

"You're just going to leave your mom?"

"Something's wrong, Ame. I can feel it. Can't you smell the fear rolling off of my mom?"

"It's probably just being near the city again."

"No, it's not!" Ren clawed at the ground in frustration. "We _NEED TO GO_."

"Calm down! Let's just wait a little longer." Ame looked at her with concern.

Ren didn't want to wait another second. Her paws itched to run away. She took a few deep breaths, trying to clear her mind. She was the one who had decided to make this trip. Ame had only come because he cared about her. Guilt prickled beneath her pelt. She regretted the sharp tone she had used with him. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm probably just overreacting. But, just in case, be ready to run."

Ame nodded. They sat together in silence, the minutes slowly ticking away.

* * *

The rustling of leaves in the distance announced her mother's arrival.

"Do you smell that?" Ame whispered. "There's someone with her."

The footsteps grew louder as the two scents grew stronger. Ame and Ren shot to their feet, unsure of what to do. Ren's mother stepped in front of them. Tears streamed down her face. The figure of a man loomed behind her, the trees casting a shadow on his face.

"Hello," he said, stepping forward. His long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. "Care to introduce us, Mizuki?" He shoved Ren's mother forward. Her shoulders trembled, but she remained quiet. "Did you not hear me? INTRODUCE US."

Between choking sobs, her mother managed to speak. "This man has been following me since you left home, Ren."

"And?" he said.

"He was going to k-k-kill me, and then you, Ren, unless, unless-," her voice broke as more tears fell from her eyes.

"She brought her daughter to me," he finished, and turned to look at Ren's mother. "You're a wonderful actress, by the way. You fooled them all."

Ame snarled and lunged forward, but the man whipped two guns out of his coat and pointed one at each wolf. Ren yelped and Ame froze in place.

"What do you want?" Ren asked, hoping her voice didn't sound as frightened as she felt.

"Simple. My client wants you. Alive."

Ren's mother continued to sob quietly.

"What client?" Ame growled. His body was coiled, ready to attack, but the gun had him pinned in place.

"That's not important."

Ren was trying hard to process the situation, but her mind felt hazy, her thoughts jumbled. Her mother had lied to her, had been lying from the moment she had found Ren in the forest. But she had been lying to protect her.

"Both of you, change back into humans right now," the man said, his guns still fixed on the wolves. They had no choice but to do what he said. Naked and vulnerable, Ren shivered, terror coursing through her. Without warning, the man slammed the barrel of his gun into Ren's head, and then into Ame, and they crumpled to the ground. The screams of Ren's mother echoed through the night, and then she too was knocked unconscious. The man began to work quickly, enjoying the silence that settled around him.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait guys! Finals get in the way of EVERYTHING. Hope you enjoyed, please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_Her parents' yells shook the apartment. Ren cowered underneath her bed, a stuffed bear held tight against her chest. She was only four years old, but she had already grown accustomed to the constant fighting._

"_The little monster has gone too far! First it was my shoes, now it's the entire living room! What's she going to destroy next?" she heard her father say._

"_She's not a monster! She's our daughter!" her mother yelled back._

"_No, Mizuki, she's _your _daughter. A freak like her mother. Marrying you was a mistake. What was I thinking?"_

"_Take that back!"_

"_No! And you know what else? I'm leaving. I'm DONE."_

"_You can't just abandon Ren!"_

"_I already have."_

_Ren heard the front door swing open and slam shut as her father left. She crawled out from her bed and walked slowly towards her mother. Ren found her standing by the door, her entire body convulsing as she wept silently. Her mother never made a sound when she cried. Never._

_The scene shifted. Ren_ _was once again staring down the barrel of a gun, Ame motionless beside her. The man with the black ponytail was saying something, but his words were a low mumble. Her mother's sobs were loud, drowning out every other sound around them. They were far from silent._

_Ren realized that her mother hadn't been really crying. She was faking, but why? There was something she was hiding. Her dream grew dark, and faded away._

* * *

Ren groaned as she tried to force her eyes open. Her head felt like it had its own heartbeat, each pulse as painful as the last. She sat up slowly, feeling disoriented. She was wearing nothing but a paper hospital gown. Ren was in a very small, square cell. The floor, walls, and ceiling were white and smooth, and besides a long mirror on one wall and a bowl of water in the corner, the room was empty.

_Where's my mom? And where's Ame?_ Ren thought, growing increasingly panicked. _There's got to be a way out of here!_

She ran her hands along the walls, looking for some sort of door. Nothing. She pounded against the hard surface, her knuckles splitting and bleeding.

"AME! MOM!" she screamed, ramming her body against the walls over and over, desperate to escape from the cell. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She looked like a wild animal.

"Stop!' a voice said over some sort of intercom system. A part of one wall slid away, forming a doorway. Without hesitation, Ren sprinted toward the opening, catching the faint scents of Ame and her mother. Strong arms grabbed her around the waist, forcing her to stop in place. Ren was stronger than most girls, but not strong enough to break free of their hold. She thrashed violently, not giving up.

"Easy," a calm voice said. A stocky woman approached her, wearing a crisp white lab coat over a simple black dress. Her heels clicked against the floor with each step. "I'm Dr. Hayashi. We don't want to hurt you." The woman leaned in close and looked into Ren's eyes. "Just relax."

Ren snarled, the sound more animal than human. The woman backed up. "Where's Ame and my mother?"

"If you'd like to see them again, you're going to have to comply with our requests. Understand?"

The woman's words scared Ren. "What kind of requests? Where am I?"

"The less you know, the better. We are going to have you complete some, ah, _tests_." Dr. Hayashi glanced at the clipboard in her hand. "Your abilities could help us revolutionize the military." She turned to look at the men holding Ren. "Bring her to the laboratory. We have work to do."

As they carried her away, Ren sniffed the air, looking for Ame and her mother, but all she could smell now was bleach and hand sanitizer.

* * *

Ren was dizzy and tired. She had been poked and prodded for hours now, strapped to a hospital bed. Scientists had taken countless blood samples, x-rays, and brain scans. She was hooked up to several machines that monitored everything from her heart rate to her blood pressure. People were everywhere, scribbling furiously into notebooks and calling things out to one another. Ren was uncomfortable, and some of the tests hurt, but she didn't resist at all. Going along with Dr. Hayashi's research was Ren's only shot at finding her mother and Ame.

Dr. Hayashi walked over to Ren. "We're having trouble determining how your body changes itself into a wolf. We're taking you into a different room right now to run some other tests."

Ren felt the bed rolling beneath her, but the restraints only allowed her to stare up at the white ceiling. The bed came to a halt.

"We are going to unstrap you now. Do not move or you won't get to see the others," Dr. Hayashi said. Ren didn't argue and lay still. She heard everyone walk away and a door slide shut.

"You may get up now. Follow my instructions, and don't try to pull anything. We have tranquilizer darts ready to be used at any given moment," the doctor's voice said, this time coming through speakers in the walls.

Ren stood up and stretched, her muscles aching from being confined in the same position for so long. She was in a huge room now that had more than enough space to run and jump in. Dr. Hayashi and her team of scientists all stood behind a thick glass wall, carefully watching her every movement. Like before, Ren could see no doors or windows.

"Please change into a wolf now," Dr. Hayashi said.

Ren froze, unsure of what to do. Growing up, her mother had always told her to keep her wolf side hidden from the rest of the world. But these scientists somehow already knew about her secret, and she really had no other choice.

Smells and sounds came at her from everywhere as she shifted into a wolf. Her paper gown fell to the floor. As a wolf, her senses were so much sharper, especially her sense of smell. She noticed Ame's scent, strong and fresh. He was nearby. Her desire to howl was hard to fight back. Wolves howled to signal their location to other pack members, and that was exactly what Ren wanted to do.

"Okay, now please change back into a human."

Ame's scent faded away as she changed back. Ren was naked now, and she looked down, feeling embarrassed despite the circumstances.

"You've been very compliant today, and we want to study how you interact with others like yourself. We're bringing in the male subject," the doctor's voice crackled over the speakers.

Ren's heart skipped a beat. A door slid open in the wall and Ame was shoved into the room, his eyes ablaze with rage. The door closed behind him.

"Ame!" Ren called. Ame turned towards her, and then immediately turned away, blushing. Ren remembered that she was still naked and her face flushed deep red.

"Both of you, change into wolves now," Dr. Hayashi ordered.

Ren and Ame both changed back into wolves, and she had never been more grateful for her silver fur. Ame padded so close to Ren that their sides were touching. His presence was comforting, and Ren felt less vulnerable with him next to her.

The lights began to flicker and the speakers began to hiss. Then the power went out completely, and it was silent. As a wolf, Ren could still see clearly in the pitch black room.

"What's going on?" Ren asked Ame. He didn't answer, and instead nudged her head to the left. Ren saw what he was staring at. A black wolf was running straight towards them.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review ^.^**


	10. Chapter 10

"Mom!" Ren said as the black wolf stepped in front of them, dropping a sack at their feet.

"Ren! Ame! I only have a few minutes," her mother began. "I haven't been completely honest with you, and I don't have enough time to really explain right now, but we're shutting this facility down."

"Mom, what are you talking about?"

"Ren, just listen to me. Change back into humans; there are clothes and two train tickets in the sack. You both need to get out of this place. Once you escape, go to the nearest train station and get on the right train. Ride it to the end of the line, and then get off. You'll be far from the city, and you'll smell other wolves. Follow their scent through the forest. I'll be with those wolves."

"But-," Ame began.

"No, no. No time for a discussion. I promise that I will explain _everything_ to you once you make it to the forest," she answered, already walking away.

"Wait!" Ren called. The black wolf turned around. "I love you, mom."

"I love you too. I really mean it." With that, her mother was gone.

Ren looked at Ame, her eyes wide with fear. Where was her mother going? "I don't know what's going on."

Ame seemed shaken. He flicked his tail, his eyes scanning the room. "I don't know either. But we have to get out of here."

Ren nodded and stuck her face in the sack her mother had brought and pulled out a pair of shorts and a black t-shirt. Ame did the same. They changed quickly, and Ren stuffed the train tickets into her back pocket. She took a few steps forward in the direction that her mother had gone.

"Ren, hold on."

She turned to face Ame. He took her hand into his. "Ren, whatever happens, I just want you to know that I, I lov-," he coughed, interrupting himself. "We should go." His looked down quickly, angry that he hadn't had the courage to finish his sentence.

Ren pulled him into a hug, kissing him on the cheek. She knew exactly what he had meant to say.

* * *

They moved silently through the dark hallways, unsure of where to go.

"FREEZE!" a woman yelled. Ren and Ame squinted into the glare of a flashlight. It was Dr. Hayashi. Time slowed down as she pulled out a gun and fired, the sound echoing through the building. Ame dove in front of Ren and the bullet buried itself in his stomach.

"Ame! NO!" Ren screamed. Blood poured from his wound, spilling onto the floor. Dr. Hayashi cocked her gun once more and aimed at Ren's heart. In a flash, a large animal was on top of the woman. It tore at her throat, her body going limp. Many pairs of eyes now glowed in the darkness.

Adrenaline pumped through Ren's veins. She felt herself sling Ame's arms around her shoulders, not even thinking about his body weight. Her legs pumped hard as she sprinted frantically, Ame's long legs dragging below. She spotted a large door and barreled through it. How she had managed to find the exit, Ren had no idea. They were in an alley now, the commotion of cars and people filling the night. _We're still in the city, _she thought. _There's got to be a hospital nearby_.

"Ughh," Ame moaned, his eyes barely opening.

"Oh god, Ame," Ren cried. She squeezed his hand. "Stay with me! I'm not going to lose you!"

She half dragged, half carried Ame towards the street and hailed a cab.

"To the hospital. Now!" Ren ordered.

"Is he okay, miss? Is that blood?!" the cab driver asked.

"Just drive!"

The car sped off, Ame still bleeding in the back, his head in Ren's lap.

* * *

The emergency room was filled with people. Ren could smell blood, sweat, vomit, and disinfectant. She had never been to a hospital before, and her heart rate continued to increase as she grew more nervous. Ame was unconscious, limply laying against her body. She wasn't sure how much more time he had left.

"Help! He's been shot!" Ren shouted. Nurses came rushing towards them and placed Ame on a rolling stretcher. They pushed him to the back, and Ren followed numbly.

"Honey, wait out here please. We'll call you back in a few minutes," a nurse said.

"Okay," Ren said. She took a seat besides a sleeping man. Her fingers tapped restlessly against her leg. Minutes felt like hours. Was Ame going to make it?

_He took a bullet for me_, Ren thought. _And now he might die_.

"Excuse me? The doctor would like to speak with you," another nurse said. She quickly guided Ren to the back of the emergency room. The doctor stood in front of Ame's room. His face was pale. Out of the corner of her eye, Ren spotted a couple of police officers.

_This is bad_. _They're probably here because Ame was shot._

"Are you the one that brought him in?" the doctor asked, motioning towards Ame's room.

"Yes. Is he alright?" Ren replied.

"The bullet didn't hit any major organs, and we were able to stop the bleeding," the doctor said. "But he's lost a lot of blood, so he needs a blood transfusion. We took a blood sample to determine his blood type, and, well, let's just say that his blood isn't completely...normal. Without a proper blood transfusion, he's going to die, but we don't have any blood to match his." The doctor looked frightened, uncertain.

"Use my blood."

"Excuse me?"

"You can use my blood. It'll match. I know it will."

"Are, are you like him?"

"Yeah, I am." Ren's "secret" didn't feel much like a secret anymore.

The doctor rubbed his head. "Alright, follow me."

* * *

Ren held Ame's hand as blood slowly trickled through a tube into his arm. Four hours had passed, and the blood transfusion was nearly complete.

Ame's eyes fluttered open. "Ren?" he asked, his voice weak.

"I'm here Ame," Ren said. Hot tears slid down her face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." _Now that I know that you're going to make it._

"Where are we?"

"I took you to the hospital."

Ame sat up, his eyes now wide and alert. "The hospital? People like us don't go to the hospital!"

"You would've died!"

"They're not going to let us leave, Ren!

"I didn't know what else to do."

"We need to go _now_." Ame slid the needle out of his arm and got up. "And we need to move silently."

"Okay."

They slipped out of the room, heads down, dodging nurses and doctors. Commotion exploded behind them as they reached the emergency room waiting area. Ren heard the doctor yelling and imagined police officers combing the hospital for the missing patient.

"There they are!" Ren heard someone say.

Ren was sprinting now, Ame right behind her. They shoved nurses aside and pushed through the sliding doors. Cold night air burned in Ren's lungs with each breath she inhaled. The police officers weren't far behind them.

"This way," Ren said, guiding Ame towards an alley. Together, they disappeared into the shadows, escaping for a second time that day.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11

The sun rose in the sky, illuminating the clouds around it. Ren and Ame were pressed against a building. The sound of footsteps and yelling faded away. Ren exhaled, realizing that she had been holding her breath.

"I think we lost them," she said to Ame.

Ame nodded. "What should we do now?"

"We've gotta find the train station." Ren looked Ame up and down. His shirt was bloody and sliced open where the doctor had removed the bullet. Ren's eyes lingered on Ame's toned chest for a moment. Ame cocked an eyebrow. _Snap out of it_, she scolded herself. "But first, we need to get you a new shirt," Ren said, mentally shaking herself.

Ame pointed to a shirt hanging on a clothesline above them. "Bingo."

"You're just going to steal someone's shirt?"

"No, I'm going to _borrow _it. You got any better ideas?"

Ren narrowed her eyes, frowning. "I guess not."

"You're adorable when you get angry," Ame teased as he carefully unclipped the shirt and pulled it over his ripped one.

"Oh, I'll show you angry!" she growled, punching his arm. Her expression softened. "Hey, about earlier...you saved my life. I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. I owed you one, anyways."

"What do you mean?"

"You reminded me what it's like to be human again. I was starting to forget that part of myself, spending so much time alone in the forest."

He held Ren close, his lips grazing the top of her head. So much had happened in the last few days that Ren couldn't even process it all. But in Ame's arm, she felt safe. Like she could face anything life threw at her. She looked up at Ame and smiled, hugging him tighter.

"Let's go find that train."

* * *

"Excuse me, sir," Ren said, approaching a man wearing a sharp suit. He looked down and kept walking. "People aren't very friendly here, huh?" Ren said to Ame.

"Maybe she'll help us," Ame said as a plump woman drew close. Ame stepped in her path. "Excuse me, do you have a minute?"

"Sure," the woman said, eyeing Ame suspiciously.

"We're really lost. Could you tell us how to get to the train station?"

"The train station is only a few blocks from here. Go down this street, then make a left, go down a bit and make a right. You can't miss the building. It's huge."

Ame and Ren thanked her as she walked away.

Ren looked around uneasily. "Do you think the police are still looking for us?"

"Maybe. The faster we leave this city, the better."

Ren nodded in agreement. Following the woman's directions, they made their way down the street. Soon, they spotted the train station looming above the smaller buildings around it. Ren pulled a heavy glass door open and stepped inside the building, a stream of people pushing past her. Ren had thought the hospital was crowded; this train station took crowded to a whole new level. She sucked in a few deep breaths. _Calm down, you'll be fine_, she thought. _It's easier to blend in here, anyways_. Signs hung everywhere, guiding travelers to each of their trains.

"Let's see which train we need to board," Ren said to Ame. There was no reply. She whipped her head around, searching for him. He had vanished. Heart hammering in her chest, she ran out the door she came in from.

"Oof," she said as she slammed into someone. She looked up, recognizing the person's shirt. "Oh my god, Ame! You gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry," he muttered. The color had drained from his face. He took in shallow breaths.

Ren grabbed his hand. "Are you alright?"

Ame massaged his temples. "I'm fine...it's just that...I get really nervous in busy places."

"I know exactly how you feel," she said. "But we can do this together! Just stay close to me, okay?"

"Okay," Ame said, his fingers wrapped tightly around hers.

They entered the train station, and Ren felt Ame stiffen beside her. She gave him a quick kiss and his muscles relaxed a bit. Ren dug the two train tickets out of her pocket. They were crumpled but still in one piece.

Ren squinted at the numbers and letters printed on each ticket. "It says 'Train 180, departs at 10:00 A.M.'."

"That clock says it's only nine right now," Ame said.

"Then we haven't missed it!" She handed Ame his ticket.

GRRRRRR. Ame's stomach growled loudly.

"Mind getting something to eat first?" he asked.

Ren was starving, but they had one problem. "We don't have any money."

Ame smiled and knelt down, picking up a few dollars that someone unlucky had dropped. "Well, this is convenient. Should be enough."

* * *

Holding bags of trail mix and multiple sandwiches, Ame and Ren made their way to the Train 180 waiting area. An employee collected their tickets and ripped them in half.

"Please get in the boarding line. We'll be letting people on the train in a couple minutes," he said, handing back their ticket stubs.

Before long, everyone was seated on the train. Ren and Ame tore into their sandwiches. Ren was relieved that they had made it onto the train.

"You know, this food is pretty good," Ame said around a mouthful of trail mix. "But it sure doesn't beat rabbit or deer. Heck, even a fresh squirrel tastes better."

The woman sitting across from them shot Ame a strange look. Ren giggled.

The train's rhythmic movement made Ren's eyes feel heavy. _I haven't slept in a while. A little nap can't hurt anything_, Ren thought, giving in to the sleepiness she had been fighting.

* * *

Ame nudged Ren awake. The sun was low in the sky now.

"We are approaching our last stop. We are approaching our last stop," a voice filtered in from the train speakers.

The train gradually stopped moving, brakes screeching in protest. Ame took Ren's hand and pulled her up. No other passengers were still in their train cart. The doors rolled open, and they stepped out. The train station they were now at was tiny in comparison to the station they had boarded the train from. The area was nearly deserted, and instead of buildings, trees lined the horizon.

"Much better," Ame said, his voice hoarse from hours of silence.

They hid behind a large bush and changed into wolves. Ren immediately caught the scent of other wolves. Many other wolves. Ame dipped his head. He smelled the other wolves too. Ren sniffed again, and singled out her mother's scent from the rest. It was faint though, not fresh. _We're coming, mom_, she thought.

* * *

**I've already written the next few chapters, so I'll be posting chapter 12 tomorrow!**

**A big thank you to anyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed my story so far! Your support encourages me to keep writing :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Moss-covered stones of all sizes lined the ground. Gnarled, twisting branches allowed only a small amount of sunlight to peek through. Large leafy plants were dwarfed by the sheer enormity of the ancient trees. Exposed roots formed complex mazes. The entire forest had an ethereal green glow that took Ren's breath away.

Leaves rustled in front of them. Ame and Ren froze. A gray squirrel darted across their path. Ren chuckled. Despite being away from the city, they were both still nervous and jumpy.

"What do we have here?" a deep voice said, cutting through the quiet forest. A large wolf stepped out from behind a tree. Huge muscles rippled beneath his tawny pelt. His shoulders were broad, and his eyes were strikingly light, like chips of ice.

Ren felt her fur bristle, rising up along her neck and back. _Fight or flight! _her instincts screamed. They were trespassing in another pack's territory. This wolf had every right to shred them to pieces. Ame's tail flicked back and forth anxiously. He was ready to attack in order to protect Ren.

Ren steadied herself, trying to appear confident. "My mother sent us here. We don't want any trouble."

"Mizuki sent you here?" the wolf asked.

"Yes! I'm Ren," she said.

Recognition flashed in his eyes. "We've been expecting you. Who's your friend?"

"Ame," Ame said with as much aggression as he could muster. His body was still tensed, ready to leap onto the other wolf.

"He doesn't get out much, does he?" the wolf said. "Anyways, I'm Taro."

"It's very nice to meet you," Ren said as she kicked Ame with her back leg. "_Relax_," she mouthed to him. Ame gave her a dirty look.

"You two can just follow me," Taro said. He abruptly changed into a human. He was just as muscular as a man as he was a wolf. His icy blue eyes met Ren's and he winked.

"You're completely naked!" Ren choked. She averted her eyes and Ame stepped in front of her, blocking her view.

Taro was unaffected by her reaction, clearly very comfortable. "Nudity isn't an issue here. Clothes are just a nuisance when you're constantly shifting between forms."

"Well, it's an issue with me!" Ame growled. "Especially in front of a girl that you just met a few minutes ago!"

"I'm sure she doesn't mind! Most women find me very attractive."

"You're insane! Would Ren be looking away if she didn't mind?" Ame looked like he was ready to bite Taro.

Taro put his hands up, as if surrendering. "Just calm down, buddy."

"'Buddy_'? _Did he just call me '_buddy_'? This guy's unbelievable!"

"Taro, could you please change back into a wolf?" Ren asked, sensing a fight about to begin.

"Anything for you, gorgeous," Taro said, winking again before shifting into a wolf.

"That's it!" Ame yelled. He launched himself on top of Taro. They rolled across the ground in a flurry of snapping jaws. Taro pinned Ame underneath him, but Ame snarled and kicked the massive wolf off of him. Taro was stronger, but Ame was more agile.

Ren rolled her eyes. _Men_, she thought before forcing the fighting wolves apart.

* * *

Taro led them through the forest, snaking his way through paths that Ren and Ame wouldn't have noticed on their own. Dried blood caked Ame's flank where Taro had raked him with his claws, and Taro's ear was torn. He occasionally flicked it with annoyance, and chattered incessantly about everything from his favorite spots to nap to where the fattest squirrels hid. Ame's nostrils flared, but he otherwise managed to control his temper.

The trees began to increase in size, their roots now forming caves large enough to live in.

"This is our home!" Taro said. "I'll give you a tour!"

Ren was excited to see this wolf community, but she had something else on her mind. "Is my mom here right now?"

"No, she's not back yet. Neither are the others...hopefully they'll be here soon."

"What was she doing with the other wolves?"

"Ah, well, Mizuki specifically told me that I wasn't allowed to say anything to you about that. She wanted to tell you herself."

"Oh...okay."

"Anyways, just step in here!" Taro led them through a gaping hole amid the tree roots.

"Whoa," Ame whispered.

"This is amazing!" Ren said.

Inside was a hidden world. Tucked behind draped curtains of moss were dens of all sizes. High above, the ceiling was lined with glowing mushrooms that cast everything below in soft light. A clear stream cut through the center of the the cave. Children, in both wolf and human forms, splashed in the water, barking and laughing. Some grown pack members watched the children while others played chess or read books. Men and women alike sat stark naked, casually going about their day. Ren winced. Taro hadn't been kidding. _I better get used to this_, Ren thought. Judging by his pained expression, Ame looked like he was thinking the same thing.

"This is where we all relax," Taro explained.

There were at least ten pack members in the cave, and there were more on their way with Ren's mother. "I never knew there were so many other wolf spirits," Ren said.

"Me neither," Ame said.

"Well, we never realized that there were so many wolves outside of our pack!" Taro said.

Ame stared straight ahead, his eyes fixed on nothing in particular.

"Anyone home?" Taro teased him.

Ame's voice broke. "My father believed that he was the last of his kind. I wish he was here to see this..to see _me_."

Ren had never seen Ame so vulnerable, his pain so exposed. There was nothing she could say to bring his father back, nothing she could do to change what had happened in the past. She pressed close against Ame. "Your father is always with you, Ame. And any father would be proud of the person you've become."

"Thanks," Ame said quietly, blinking back tears. His expression hardened as he pushed his emotions deep within himself. He needed to be strong. He was a _wolf_.

A chorus of howls echoed outside. With each passing second the howls grew louder and louder.

"They're back! They're back from the city!" Taro said.

The pack members around them began to chatter, their excitement filling the cave.

"I can smell my mom! She's back too!" Ren said.

The pounding of many paws approached them. Wolves began streaming into the cave. Ren noticed a slim black body among them.

"Mom!" Ren yelled as she ran towards her.

"Wait," a shaggy brown wolf commanded. His pelt was streaked with white.

"_That's the alpha_," Taro stage-whispered, his tone still casual, as if this was part of Ame and Ren's tour.

The alpha wolf glared at Taro before continuing. "Everyone, gather close. I have important news to share."


	13. Chapter 13

The pack waited for the old wolf to continue.

"We were able to find the laboratory. All information collected about our kind has been destroyed. And as you can see, everyone has made it back home." Cheers rose into the air. The alpha pointed at Ame and Ren. "Without the help of these two wolves, we would have never found a way into the laboratory."

Ren felt heads turning towards her and Ame. _What's he talking about?_ she thought.

"Tonight, we will celebrate! Let's feast!" he finished. The pack cheered again as they began making their way towards a fresh kill pile stocked with still warm animals. The returning wolves reunited with friends and family. Many people stopped to introduce themselves to Ren and Ame.

"It's so nice to meet you!" one woman said.

"Thank you so much for what you did for our pack," another said.

When they had a moment to themselves, Ame turned to Ren. "What did the alpha mean? How did we help them get into the laboratory?"

"I'm not sure," Ren said, spotting her mother making her way towards them.

"Ren! Ame! We need to talk," she called.

They followed her into a private den. It was quiet. Mizuki nuzzled Ren with her nose, but Ren ignored the gesture. Her mother had known about the laboratory. About being captured. She had set them up. Put them in danger. Ame had almost died!

"You owe us both an explanation," Ren said.

Mizuki nodded. "And I promised you one, didn't I?" Ame and Ren were silent. "Well, I suppose I should start from the beginning."

They both nodded. "Yeah," Ren said.

"The day after you first left home the alpha and a few of his wolves payed me a visit. I was beyond surprised. I had always thought that I was alone. A freak. Then suddenly, there were others just like me! In my own living room!"

"So you weren't lying about that?" Ren asked.

"No! I told you the truth. But I could only tell you part of the truth."

Ame stared at Mizuki. "Why?"

"That's what I'm getting to," she answered. "I followed them back to their home, right here. I spent days learning how to be a real wolf, and I made a lot of friends. The alpha made me an official pack member. I wasn't an outsider anymore."

Ren was surprised. "You belong to this pack now?"

"Yes. And I hope you will too, in the future," she paused for a moment. "Now, this is where things get, um, _interesting_. The alpha told me that a group of scientists had somehow discovered the existence of wolf-people. They even had a facility where they were running tests and doing experiments.

The pack needed to get into the laboratory and destroy the research in order to protect their secret from the world. But they didn't know where the lab was. The alpha decided that someone would have to be used as bait. Someone who didn't know where the pack lived, to ensure the pack's safety. That person would be 'captured', and the wolves would follow them back to the lab. So he asked me if I could find my daughter. You were the perfect person to carry out the plan, and the only other wolf we knew of outside of the pack."

"Wait. Let me get this straight. You agreed to use me as _bait_?!" Ren was incredulous.

"No! Well, yes, but, I can explain!"

"Go ahead," Ame growled, his anger growing.

"You were never alone! The alpha and his wolves were always just a step behind us!"

"I just can't believe this! I really can't!" Ren took a deep breath, trying to keep calm. But she felt hurt, betrayed.

Ame wasn't satisfied. There was still more to her story. "When you brought us to the city, there was a man with you. You said he was going to kill you. What about that?"

"It was all a part of the plan. We were able to find one of the scientist's phone number. I left an anonymous message saying that there was a wolf woman and her daughter living in an apartment in the city, and gave them the apartment address. Sure enough, the man with the black ponytail showed up the next day. And, like we expected, he needed you as well, Ren. So, I found you in the forest and brought you back to the city. All went as planned, and the research was destroyed."

"All went as planned except for the fact that we were almost killed!" Ren said.

"But you're both okay now!"

"I was shot in the stomach," Ame said. "Me and Ren are lucky to just be standing here right now."

She looked down. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Mizuki! Come join us!" a cheerful voice called from outside.

"You should go," Ren said.

"No, no. It's okay."

"Please. Just go. I need some time to think everything over."

Her mother opened her mouth to argue, then closed it again. She looked at Ren one last time before leaving the den.

Ren sighed loudly. "Ame, I'm so sorry for dragging you into this."

The anger in Ame's eyes faded away. "Look at me," he said, moving closer towards her. "You don't need to apologize for anything. Yes, this whole situation was crazy, yes it was dangerous. But it meant that I didn't have to lose you. And that's worth everything that's happened."

Ren pressed herself against Ame. Minutes ticked by as they sat together, enjoying the silence.

"I can't believe my mom was lying to us," Ren said.

"Yeah, I was really surprised," Ame said.

"I mean, I started to suspect something was going on, but I didn't think my mom was hiding this much."

"Are you angry?"

"I'm angry that she agreed to let the pack use us as bait. I thought we would bond over this trip, but instead, I feel farther from her than before."

Ame nodded. "Right now, we're both really upset that your mom lied to us. But she had good intentions. She helped this entire pack. Maybe someday you'll be able to to forgive her."

"Maybe." To Ren, this whole thing just felt like rubbing salt into wounds that hadn't yet healed. It wasn't just that her mother had lied to her. It was the accumulation of hurt that had been growing for years. She fought back the urge to cry. Did her mother even deserve Ren's love? She didn't know the answer to that question, and she didn't think she'd know the answer anytime soon.

"When do you have to go back to your forest?" Ren attempted to change the subject.

"Um...I'll probably leave in two or three days from now," Ame said. "Yuki said she'd watch the forest for just a week."

"We haven't even been gone for a full week? It's felt like months since we left!"

"Are you going to come back with me? Or do you want to stay here?" He tried hard to hide the desperation in his voice.

Ren had hoped he wouldn't ask that question. She was torn. Did she choose her mother or Ame? "I'm not sure."

He looked hurt for a moment, then forced a smile. "Just forget I asked."

They walked out of the den and joined the celebrating pack outside.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Flying. That was the only word that came close to describing how Ren felt. The trees around her blurred together. Her paws skimmed over the ground, barely leaving the air. Wolves ran beside her. They were all sprinting, pumping their legs faster and faster. Ren had never felt more free, more powerful. Her wolf half was in complete control now, no human thoughts holding it back. She was wild. And she was hungry.

Some of the wild boars in front of them were losing ground. Ren's jaw ached in anticipation. A few wolves advanced towards a single boar, separating him from the others. He was massive, bigger than two or three wolves combined. Sharp yellow tusks protruded from his snout. He grunted loudly, warning the wolves to stay away. The boar turned to run in a different direction, but realized that he was surrounded. He would have to fight.

A wolf leaped onto the boar's back, clinging on with his claws. Chaos erupted as the others joined the attack. Ren crept closer, avoiding the boar's tusks slicing through the air. She sank her fangs into the boar's neck, tasting hot blood. Wolves around her did the same. Knees buckling, the beast squealed one last time, and he collapsed to the ground. Ren tore into the body, ripping past wiry hair and tough skin. The meat underneath was sweet. Tender. Better than anything Ren had ever tasted.

After they had all eaten their fill, the wolves made their way back through the forest. The thrill of the hunt had been intoxicating. Ren had never hunted with so many other wolves before, and she never could have imagined how exhilarating the experience would be. It was almost enough to make her forget what her mother had told her last night. Almost.

She realized that Ame was beside her. She hadn't noticed before.

He stared at her, his eyes wide. "I didn't know you could be so...aggressive."

"Me either." She was feeling more like herself now.

"I kinda like it."

Ren laughed. "Don't get used to it."

Taro caught up with them, grinning. "What did you guys think of the hunt?"

"I loved it!" Ren said.

"It was good," Ame said. "I thought I would prefer hunting alone, but I was wrong."

"If only you could stay here," Ren said. "Then you could always hunt with a pack."

"You're leaving?" Taro said.

Ame nodded. "I have to get back to my forest in a couple of days."

Taro turned to Ren. "Don't tell me you're planning on leaving too!"

Ren felt Ame's gaze burning through her fur. "I haven't decided yet."

"You should stay here," Taro said.

"It's up to her," Ame said.

Ren didn't say anything else until they reached the cave. She saw her mother talking to another wolf deep inside. Ren quickly looked down when her mother met her eyes.

"Please tell me my mom isn't walking over her," Ren said.

"She's definitely walking over here," Ame said.

Taro waved at the black wolf. "Mizuki! Ren's right here!"

Ren glared at Taro. She was liking him less and less. "Why did you do that?"

"Your mom said that you're angry with her. You'll never decide to stay here if you're angry with her. So you should talk to her."

"Stop pushing her to stay here!" Ame's voice was strained. He was trying hard not to yell. "It's her choice."

"Thank you," Ren said to Ame. He obviously didn't want her to stay with this pack. She knew he didn't want to lose her. But he wasn't pressuring her like Taro was. She respected that. Anyways, she barely knew Taro. He had no right to tell her what she should do.

Mizuki was in front of them now. "Hi guys," she said. "Mind if me and Ren go for a walk?"

"I'm busy," Ren said.

"Doing what?" her mother said.

"Um…."

"Ren, just go with her," Ame said. Mizuki cocked her head.

Ren sighed. "Alright."

"Good!" Mizuki said.

Ren looked over her shoulder as she followed her mother into the forest. Ame nodded in encouragement.

"You've got this," he whispered.

* * *

The forest was quiet. It felt like days had passed since she had gone hunting with the pack. Her mother walked slowly, staying next to Ren.

"You're angry," she said. "I get it."

"No mom, you don't 'get it'."

"Ren, please."

"I don't want to talk about this!"

"But we need to talk. Not just about this. About everything."

"What do you mean?"

"I know that you're not just upset that I lied to you. It's more than that." She stopped walking. "I've been a terrible mother. An emotional wreck."

"Mom."

"No Ren. You need to hear this. I was never there for you. Never."

"Yeah."

"And I'm so sorry. But that's not enough to change what I've put you through all these years."

Ren hadn't expected her mother to bring up the past. It had always been something they pushed aside, didn't talk about. Ren felt suppressed emotions and memories surfacing. For the first time in her life, she didn't push them back down.

"You've done things that I wish I could forget. The way you blamed me for your problems. How you screamed at me for no reason. The days you were too depressed to get out of bed. Or the times when you completely lost your mind. I had to take care of myself _and _you. I had to deal with being a wolf on my own, on top of everything else that came with growing up."

Her mother was crying now. "You deserved better. If only I could change the past…"

"Mom, just listen," Ren said. "When I ran away, I met Ame. He completely changed the way I looked at life. I didn't feel alone anymore. I was happy. Ready to put the past behind me. Then you showed up, and everything came rushing back. The pain. The anger. But I decided to give you a second chance. Then I found out that you had been lying to me. Can you even imagine how I felt?" Ren's entire body was trembling.

"I can't," Mizuki said. Tears still fell from her eyes.

"And now here we are. Part of me wants to forgive you so badly!" Ren sighed. "But another part of me doesn't want to forgive you at all."

"I understand...if you don't want to talk to me anymore."

_It would be so easy to tell her I never want to talk to her again_, Ren thought. Did she really want that, though?

"Look," Ren said. "In a couple of days Ame's going back to his forest, and I have to choose whether I stay here or leave with him. I don't want my anger to affect that decision." She looked into her mother's eyes. "Everything that's happened between us is in the past. We should move on. Can we just start fresh?"

"Yes!" her mother said. She was crying even harder now. "Yes!"

"That means no more secrets. Ever."

"I promise. I've changed, Ren. And I'll prove it to you."

Ren felt her own eyes tearing up now. "When we were at the lab, I told you that I loved you. I meant it."

"I love you more than you could ever know."

They nuzzled noses and headed back. Ren's mind felt so much clearer, her steps so much lighter. Now, she only had one more problem to deal with. Should she choose to stay with this pack or not?


	15. Chapter 15

Back in her mother's den, Ren shifted out of her wolf form. She pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts that she had grabbed on the way in. Apparently, the pack kept a large stockpile of clothing, but nobody bothered to wear it. She quickly ran her hands through her hair, only to get tangled in the frizzy strands. Pulling her fingers free, she stepped out of the den. Her hair was beyond help.

She walked towards the clearing where the pack liked to gather, carefully scanning each face she saw. _Where's Ame?_ she thought.

"Over here!"

She turned towards the voice. Taro motioned her closer. A brown wolf pup ran around his paws.

"Hey," Ren said.

"Ren, this is my sister." Taro nudged the little wolf forward, but she ducked behind him. "Saki, say hello."

"Hi," Saki said. Her voice was very quiet.

"Hi, Saki," Ren said. "I'm Ren."

Saki mumbled something and then looked up at Taro. "I'm gonna go play with Yuma."

Taro smiled at his sister. "Okay."

"Bye!" Ren said as Saki ran off.

"Sorry," Taro said. "She's a bit shy."

"Don't worry about it. She's adorable."

"Yeah, but she sure can be feisty when she wants to be."

Ren chuckled at the thought, and then remembered what she had been doing in the first place. "Have you seen Ame?"

"Hold that question," Taro said. "I'll be right back.

He left before Ren could reply. She wasn't sure what he was doing, but stayed waiting for him anyways. She braided a piece of her hair absentmindedly. Playing with her hair was a habit Ren had never lost from her childhood.

"Ta-da!" Taro said. He had changed out of his wolf form as well. He pointed to the pair of shorts he was wearing. "Look! Clothes!"

"Halfway there," Ren said. He still wasn't wearing a shirt. She couldn't help but notice his tousled hair and piercing eyes.

"Half is better than nothing."

"I guess." Ren tried to keep a straight face, but his smile was contagious. "You didn't answer me. Do you know where Ame is?"

"He's out in the forest with a few other wolves. They're teaching him some fighting moves."

"Did he tell you when he'd be back?"

"Well, he said he wanted to give you some space while you talked to your mom, so I'm sure it won't be too long before he comes back to the cave."

"Oh, okay." She'd have to wait for him here.

Taro motioned towards two seats and sat down. Ren sat next to him.

"Is Ame your brother?" Taro said. "You've been attached at the hip since you got here."

Ren shook her head, laughing. "We're not related."

"Ah," he said. "Then are you together?"

"Um." Ren wasn't sure how to answer that. Ame had kissed her, hadn't he? But did that mean they were together? She rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't know."

Taro laughed. "Okay."

"I mean...we…" Ren felt her cheeks grow warm. That was one downside to being human. Her face always turned red at the worst times.

His finger brushed her cheek. "Your face is hot."

Ren jerked her head away from his hand, but her skin tingled where he had touched her. "Yeah...that happens a lot."

He moved closer towards Ren. "So, how did you meet Ame? Like, how'd you manage to find another wolf?"

"Well," she said, scooting away from him. "I left my mom's apartment in the city for the forest."

"That must've taken a lot of guts."

Ren nodded. "Ame lived in the forest I ended up in. That's where I met him."

"Was it coincidence?" Taro's voice was low and dramatic, like a movie narrator. "Or _destiny_?"

"Funny," she said, grinning.

"I try."

Ren looked past Taro's shoulder, trying to see if Ame had returned yet.

"What?" Taro said. "Wishing you were talking to Ame instead?"

"No!" she said. "You're actually really easy to talk to." _As long as you keep your hands off of me_, she mentally added.

"Huh...thanks!"

Saki, no longer a wolf, tapped Taro's arm.

"T-T-Taro...I-I-I h-have a booboo," she said, crying.

"Oh no! Let me see it," he said.

Saki pointed to her knee. "It hurts."

Taro kissed her on the cheek. "Don't worry, Saki, it's just a scrape."

"So I'm gonna be okay?"

"Definitely!"

Saki wiped the remaining tears off of her face. "Okay. Bye!"

Ren looked at Taro. "You're a great brother."

"I'm glad you think so," he said. "Sometimes, I feel like I don't know what I'm doing."

"What do you mean?"

He stared at the ground. "We never met our parents. I'm doing my best to make things work, but it can be tough."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Being part of this pack has helped, though. We all take care of each other."

"That's good."

"Yeah, it really is."

Neither of them said anything for a few minutes.

"Mind if I ask you something?," Ren said.

"Go for it."

She hesitated for a moment. "Why do you want me to stay with this pack so badly?"

"Well, everyone here is either older or younger than me," he said. "You're actually around my age."

"Oh."

"And, I like you."

"You barely know me!"

"Not true."

"Taro, I bet you don't even know three things about me. We just met!"

"I know that you're fun to hang out with. I know that you love hunting. I know that you haven't decided whether you're going to join the pack or not."

Ren narrowed her eyes. "Whatever."

"And now I know that you hate being proven wrong."

"Quit it!" she said, laughing.

"What? Quit being so smart?"

"Ha ha. Very funny."

Ren checked again to see if Ame had returned yet, but there was still no sign of him.

"So, you're really considering leaving the pack?" Taro said.

She nodded. "I just feel so torn. I can't make up my mind."

"Why don't I help you decide?"

Ren was about to refuse his offer, but he cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her face towards his.

_No! No! No!_ she screamed inside, but her body remained frozen.

His lips met hers, firm and insistent.

"Ren?" a voice said.

She pulled away from Taro and whipped around.

It was Ame. Hurt flashed in his eyes.

_This can't be happening!_ she thought. She expected him to say something, anything. But what Ame did was so much worse. He just turned and walked away.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought of the chapter :)**


	16. Chapter 16

"Ame!" Ren said. "Wait!"

But Ame didn't turn around, and was gone in a matter of seconds. Ren stood up to follow him. A hand grabbed her arm, holding her in place.

"Where are you going?" Taro said.

Red fury tinged her vision. "Let go of me!"

"Ren-,"

"You did that on purpose. You knew Ame was there!" She yanked her arm over and over again, unable to get away.

"Of course I kissed you on purpose!"

With her free hand, Ren slapped Taro across the face. "Don't _ever _touch me again."

He winced and released her arm. Ren broke away from him. She was running now. She had to find Ame. Had to talk to him.

_AAHWOOOO_. The alpha's howl filled the cave. Ren ignored the sound and kept going. Wolf people began to gather in the clearing, some as wolves and some not. She slowed down and began weaving her way through the growing crowd.

"Ren!" Mizuki said, stepping in front of her.

Ren ignored her.

The alpha stood at the center of the gathered pack.

"Ren," he said. "Come forward please."

She almost kept running, but then did a double take. Ame was standing right next to the alpha. Ame's expression was impossible to read.

_What is going on? _Ren thought. Mind racing, she took her place next to the alpha. Ame didn't so much as look at her.

"For generations," the alpha said. "We have come together in this very place to welcome new members into our pack. Today, that tradition continues."

The pack howled in agreement, the different pitches blending into one sound.

The alpha continued speaking. "A few weeks ago, we were threatened by humans. Our safety was compromised, our future uncertain. We had two choices: fight, or leave." His eyes moved over the faces of each pack member. "But...we are _wolves_. And we defend _our territory_."

The pack howled once more.

"After finding Mizuki, we formed a plan. Her daughter, Ren, and her friend, Ame, were critical to it." Ren felt the pack staring at her. "We owe a large part of our success to them. They have proven themselves more than worthy of joining our pack."

Now the pack howled louder than they had before. Ren saw Taro in the back, his gaze fixed on the ground.

The alpha turned towards Ame. "Repeat after me: 'I, Ame, swear to always support and defend this pack against all enemies; that I will always remain loyal to this pack; and that I will always put the well-being of the pack above my own.'"

Ame said nothing. His eyes were distant.

"Would you like me to repeat myself?"

Ame still said nothing.

"You need to take the pledge in order to join, Ame. Now, please repeat after-,"

"Thank you for your kindness, sir," Ame finally said. "But my place is not with this pack."

The cave hummed with the pack's whispers.

The alpha's mouth hung open. No one had ever refused to join the pack. "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry," Ame said. "I need to return to my forest." He turned away from the alpha and made his way out of the cave.

Everyone fell silent.

The alpha turned to Ren. "Well...your turn, I suppose."

_I already knew that Ame wasn't going to join the pack. But I messed up, and now he won't even look at me_, she thought. _Now I have to decide what to do...I'm not ready!_

"Ren," the alpha said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Repeat after m-"

"I'm sorry, but I don't belong with this pack either," she said, cutting him off. She had made up her mind. The fact that Ame was angry with her made her miserable. She couldn't even imagine how much worse she would feel if she decided to stay with the pack and lose Ame for good. She turned and walked out of the cave. She heard her mother say something, and the alpha yell after her, but at that moment, she didn't care. Joining the pack didn't matter. Ame did.

* * *

In the forest, Ren's head felt so much clearer. What she had to do now was easy. Find Ame. It was what came after that would be difficult. She changed into a wolf and sniffed the air. Ren immediately caught Ame's scent. Sprinting hard, she ran between the trees until she spotted Ame's blue-black pelt moving ahead of her. She knew that he was close enough to notice her scent, but he still did not turn around.

_He's leaving the forest!_ she realized. "Ame!"

He stopped walking.

"Please, Ame! Let me explain!"

"Just leave me alone."

His words felt like a punch in the stomach. "But…"

"Ren," he said. "I chose to live as a wolf. And that's what I'm going to do. _Alone_."

"Can't we talk?"

"We just did."

"I know this is about Taro-"

"Look, I don't want to get into that."

"I should've stopped him, but I just froze and-"

"Ren. I don't want to deal with human problems. I just can't."

"So, you're just going to run away from them?"

"Being human is complicated. A wolf, though, is simple."

"So that's it? Taro kissed me and you're leaving?"

He didn't reply.

"That one moment ruined our friendship?"

He remained silent.

"Made you decide to live as a lone wolf forever?"

"It's not like that."

"Then what is it like, Ame?" She had been ready to apologize, to make things right, but now she just felt angry. Really angry.

"You belong here. With your mom. With _Taro_. I would be really selfish if I took you away from them."

"No!"

"I just have to let you go."

"No, Ame!"

"Why not?"

"Because…" In that moment, Ren understood her feelings for Ame, as both a wolf and a human. She needed him as much as each breath she took in. And he needed her. Together, they brought out the best in each other. She was more human, he was more wolf. They balanced each other, complemented each other. In such a short period of time, he had become her best friend. Life without him seemed unthinkable, painful. "...I love you."

Ame's eyes widened with surprised. He hadn't expected her to say that. He was quiet for a few moments. Ren wondered if she shouldn't have said those three words. But she had meant them.

He stepped close and nuzzled her nose. "I love you too."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

**I'll be posting the final chapter as soon as I can :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Ren and Ame walked back to the cave. Ren moved slowly, drawing out each step.

"Your mom will understand," Ame said, a few steps ahead of her.

Ren caught up with him. "Quit reading my mind."

He laughed. "It's pretty obvious."

"Is it?"

"You're making that face. Scrunching up your nose." He pointed to the ground. "Plus, the snails were passing you."

Ren smiled, staring into his eyes. His words echoed in her mind. _I love you too_.

"Earth to Ren. Earth to Ren."

She glared at him. "You went from sulky to annoying in record time."

He playfully pushed her. "It's just that time of month."

"As a woman, I find that very offensive." She pushed him hard this time, and they both fell to the ground. Limbs tangled, laughing hard, Ren knew that she was making the right choice. But that didn't make saying goodbye to Mizuki any easier. What was that saying? The right choice isn't always the easy choice? Something like that.

Ame's face was serious now. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Do what?"

"You know. Leave the pack."

"I've never been more sure of anything."

Ame was silent, his eyes fixed on something in the distance.

Ren followed his gaze, but saw nothing. "What is it?" she said.

"Hmm?" he rolled over to face her.

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh...well...I was just thinking."

"About what?"

He smiled. "About how happy I am."

His words were simple, yet they touched her heart. She lay against him, her head resting next to his. She had wanted a pack, wanted to be a wolf, wanted to _belong_. With Ame, she had all of that.

"Ready?" Ren said, pushing herself to her feet.

"Yup," he said, getting up as well, and they made their way back to the cave.

* * *

The pack, no longer gathered together, had resumed its normal activities. Ame and Ren stepped inside. A few people stopped and glanced their way, but no one really paid them much attention.

"Do you see my mom anywhere?" Ren said to Ame.

He shook his head.

"You looking for Mizuki?" an older wolf said, motioning behind her. "She's over there."

"Thanks!" Ren said, finally spotting her mother. She turned to Ame. "I'll be back soon."

"I'll wait for you here," he said.

Ren nodded and walked away.

"Ren!" Mizuki said. "I was just looking for you."

"Can we talk?" Ren said.

"Sure." She lead her to her den.

"I decided to leave with Ame."

"I know," Mizuki said, a trace of a smile on her lips. "The whole pack knows."

"Are you angry?"

"Not at all."

"Really?"

"Well, do you love Ame?"

Ren didn't hesitate. "Yes."

"Will you be happy with him?"

"Yeah...I really think I will be."

"Then I'm not angry."

"I thought you wanted me to stay with this pack."

"Ren, I want you to be happy. And if Ame makes you happy, then I want you to be with him."

Ren felt tears roll down her face. "Thank you."

"I promised you that I would be a better mother...and that means I have to know when to let you go, even if it hurts."

"Will I get to see you again?"

"Oh, you're not getting rid of me that easily!"

Ren laughed, enjoying their easy banter. It was a new experience, and she loved it. "I'll visit."

"So will I."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Ren left the den. _I can't believe that went so well!_ she thought.

"Hey," Taro said, stepping in front of her.

Ren stared straight ahead, refusing to meet his eyes. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Ren..."

"What do you want, Taro?" Ame said, stepping next to Ren. Although he was controlling himself, Ren could see the anger burning in his eyes.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize. We could've been friends, but I, er, acted inappropriately."

Ame snarled. "Yeah, very 'inappropriately'."

"I'm sorry," Taro said, walking away.

Ren's resolve to ignore Taro broke. He was surrounded by other wolves, yet still so lonely. "Taro, wait. We are friends."

He stopped and turned around. "For real?"

Ren nodded. "But I'm not the right girl for you."

"No, she's not," Ame said, still angry.

"I'm sure you'll find her someday," she said. "And she won't slap you after you kiss her."

Taro laughed. "Got it."

"Goodbye for now," Ren said.

"See ya around!" Taro said. He looked at Ame. "No hard feelings?"

"Don't push it," Ame said, but the storm in his eyes had calmed.

"Knew you were gonna say that." Taro flicked Ame with his tail and walked away, chuckling to himself.

"I have never wanted to bite anyone more in my entire life," Ame said.

"Lighten up," Ren said. "He's got nothing on you."

"Look who's talking!"

* * *

With train tickets stuffed in their pockets, Ame and Ren left the forest. Ren had absolutely no regrets. She held Ame's hand tight, his fingers laced over hers. The train ride back to the city was quiet. Neither one said much; they were content just being next to each other. In the city, they tried hard to blend in with the crowds. For all they knew, the authorities could still be searching for them.

It was still light out when they reached the edge of Ame's territory. The familiar smells were comforting.

"I didn't think I'd miss your forest so much," Ren said.

"_Our_ forest," he said.

"Home."

Ame nodded.

The howl of a single wolf rose into the air. Yuki appeared a few moments later, her brown pelt glistening in the setting sun.

"Ame! Ren!" she said, running towards them. She jumped on top of both of them, pulling them into a hug. "I've missed you so much!"

"We missed you too," Ame said. "How has the forest been?"

"Perfect! Everything is in order," she said. "I kind of hate to admit it, but I've loved every minute I spent here."

"Who could blame you?" Ren said.

"Are you here to stay, Ren?"

"Yep!"

"That's great!"

"Boy, do we have a story to tell you," Ame said.

* * *

That night, Ame, Ren, Yuki, Souhei, and Hana ate dinner together. Ame and Ren recounted their journey to the others. Ren hadn't fully realized how much they had been through together until that moment. She was grateful to be alive, and to still have Ame at her side.

After the others had gone to bed, Ren and Ame slipped out of Hana's house. Hand in hand, they moved silently through the forest. In a clearing bathed in starlight, Ren lay next to Ame, pointing out constellations and listening to the sounds of the night.

Ren felt his lips on her shoulder, skimming over her neck, pressing against her forehead. Every spot he touched burned hotter than fire, sending shivers down her spine. She wrapped her arms around him, and her lips met his. They kissed slower, more tenderly, than they had in the past. There was no reason to rush. She was his, he was hers. And they had all the time in the world.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. *I'll be posting the epilogue ASAP***

**Thanks for reading...Please leave a review. I'd love to know what you thought of this chapter and the rest of the story!**


	18. Epilogue

A young boy rested his forehead against the car window, his breath fogging the glass. He watched the city buildings melt into trees. His eyes traced the outlines of mountains far ahead.

A woman glanced at her rearview mirror to look at the boy's reflection. She smiled and rolled down the window he was staring out of.

The boy jumped backwards. "Hey!"

"Just checking to see if you were still breathing."

He turned back towards the window.

"You haven't said a word in hours. Everything okay?"

The boy nodded, eyes never leaving the landscape outside.

"Hmm…," she said, tapping her fingers against the dashboard. "I'm not convinced."

The boy was silent.

The woman cleared her throat.

He looked up. "Well… I kinda need to pee."

You either need to pee or you don't. You can't 'kinda' pee."

"Nuh-uh," the boy said, laughing. "I can too kinda pee."

"Bet you can't!"

The boy was staring out the window again, already lost in thought.

The woman sighed. "We'll be there soon."

* * *

The car pulled past tiered farms, eventually stopping in front of a large house. Miles separated the house from any neighbors.

The woman paused. She remembered the smells of the forest, each scent layered over another, and, for a moment, she was the fearless, carefree girl of her childhood again.

"Mama," the boy said, tapping her shoulder. "Can we get out of the car now?"

She nodded.

The boy was knocking on the door of the house before she had climbed out of the car. The woman followed the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. The boy knocked again. They waited a few more moments. No answer.

The woman tried the doorknob. Unlocked. She pushed the door open. "Hello?" She stuck her head inside. "Anyone home?" Still no answer. She turned to her son. "They must be out in the forest. Might as well unload our suitcases."

The boy's shoulders sagged. "Okay."

They silently carried their bags into the house. The woman felt like she was tiptoeing around ghosts. Ghosts of people, ghosts of memories.

"Mama!" the boy called. "Look!"

She followed the sound of his voice into a bedroom. The boy was laying on an old cot.

"This is where you used to sleep, right, Mama?" he said.

The woman looked at each of the five cots. So many memories. "Good guess!" she said to her son. "Your uncles and I would sleep here every now and then."

"Every now and then?" His eyes scanned the room. "Where else did you sleep?"

"We usually slept under the stars," the woman said. "Your grandma Ren and grandpa Ame always liked to sleep in the forest."

"Wow!" His face grew serious."I wish I could do that."

"You can! Right here, all summer."

"I know. I just wished we lived here all the time."

"You'd miss the city if you left it for good."

The boy shook his head. "Grandma didn't"

"Can't argue with that, can I?" the woman said, ruffling his hair. She walked toward a window and pushed the curtains aside. A cloud of dust blew into her face. She tried to fan it away with her hand. "So dusty!"

"Don't grandma and grandpa do their chores?" the boy said, arms crossed across his chest.

"Well, they don't spend much time in here," she said. "They're usually out in the forest."

The boy frowned.

"Don't get any ideas!" she said, laughing. "You still have to clean your room."

"Rats."

The woman peered out of the smudged window. Two figures emerged from the trees. Arms entwined, they slowly walked to the house.

"Whatcha looking at?" the boy said.

"Grandma and grandpa."

"Really?" He climbed onto the window sill. "I wanna see."

The woman pointed at the couple.

The boy jumped up and down. If he had a tail, it would have been wagging. "It is them! It is!"

He leapt off of the window sill and skidded out of the bedroom. He nearly slammed into the front door before he remembered to open it. His arms pumped hard as he bounded across the tall grass.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" he said, throwing himself at them.

Ame and Ren wrapped him into a hug.

"Look how big you've grown, Hikaru!" Ren said. Her once silver hair was now streaked with white.

The boy puffed out his chest. "I'm the tallest boy in my class."

"I bet you are," Ame said. He was wearing the same white shirt Hikaru always remembered him wearing. "Maybe you're a giraffe instead of a wolf."

Hikaru lowered his head. His shoes had never been so interesting.

"I'm just teasing you," his grandfather said. "You know, your grandpa Ame used to be quite the comedian."

Ren raised an eyebrow. "Were you, now?"

"Of course I was." He put his arm around her shoulders. "Or at the very least, I always made _you_ laugh, Ren."

She smiled. "You still do."

Hikaru began to sniffle, which quickly turned into choking sobs.

Ren knelt down beside him. "What's wrong?"

He tried to speak between sobs. "I'm, I'm n-not a gir-giraffe…"

"No, of course not! Grandpa was-"

"...or a _wolf_!" Tears rolled down his face.

"What are talking about?"

"I-I don't k-know how to ch-change into a wolf anymore."

Ame took Hikaru's small hand. "Hey."

The boy continued to cry.

"Look at me."

The boy slowly raised his head.

"You come from a long line of werewolves. It's in your blood. That doesn't just disappear."

Hikaru wiped his face with his sleeve. "But at school, I have to be a boy. Just a boy."

"Hmm... I think I see the problem here," Ren said, taking her grandson's other hand. "When you try to be someone you're not, it's easy to forget who you really are."

"I'm trying to be someone I'm not?" Hikaru said.

Ame nodded. "It happens to the best of us."

"Sometimes, you need someone special to help you find yourself again," Ren said, smiling at Ame. Ame smiled back.

Hikaru was quiet for a moment. Then, "Like the way I need your help."

"Exactly," Ame said.

"But, how do I change into a wolf again?"

"We'll take you to the forest," Ame said.

"That's your grandpa's answer for everything," Ren said.

Ame laughed. "It never fails"

"Can we go to the forest right now?" Hikaru said.

"That's the spirit," Ame said. He sniffed the air. "Let's find Hanako first."

The boy looked puzzled. "Oh!" he said. "You mean Mama!"

"There she is!" Ren said, waving at the woman walking toward them.

"Mom! Dad!" the woman said, hugging each parent. "It's been too long."

**~oOo~**

The old house was filled with the sounds of loud talking and laughter, just as it had once been. Hikaru lay asleep in Ren's arms. Even in sleep, he wore a look of contentment. Hunting in the forest had reawakened the part of him that he fought so hard to ignore at school.

With her grandson in her lap, daughter on one side, and mate on her other, Ren was more content than Hikaru. She was completely and utterly happy. The kind of happiness that she had once believed to be impossible. Ame squeezed her hand. He felt it too.

The picture of Ame's father, now joined by a smiling picture of Hana, seemed to watch over the family. Three generations of their children, smiling and laughing. Ren could only imagine that Hana's smile would now be brighter than ever.

* * *

**That's a wrap! Thank you for reading! And thank you to everyone who has left a review *internet hug***


End file.
